


Violent Nightmares...

by VenomQuill



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Everything Susie says is canon, Gen, Good For Your Soul, I don't have a soul, I don't think i need that warning because of what Deltarune turned out to be, I think Susie referred to Kris as 'they' once, Nightmares, Slightly violent, seriously is Kris gender-neutral? Just playing it safe here...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Kris' SOUL-strengthening journey into the Dark World has ended... or has it? Heart-wrenching night terrors of a killer robot seeking a human SOUL steal Kris' sleep. Perhaps... perhaps they might steal a bit more than a little sleep.





	Violent Nightmares...

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: ["Violent Nightmares...](http://fav.me/dcs4u6c)

_Lights… there was a kitchen. But the kitchen was so bright. Noise… so much noise… words mixing together and warping and hissing and spitting like static until few could be understood despite their high volume. “WELCOME… PREMIER… COOKING…”_

_A kitchen, yes. Sleek black and red machines… a stove, a microwave, a refrigerator… all that was there. A kid, twelve maybe, stood behind a counter next to a giant box with lit panels on its front._

_“…OVENS… SPECIAL RECIPE… TODAY…!”_

_Where was all the noise coming from? Confetti fluttered over the stage, weirdly enough. A sign with indiscernible, curly words scrawled in a title somewhere._

_“…CAKE… ASSISTANT… INGREDIENTS…”_

_Tubes waved from the sides of the box. Noise was being generated from the thing._

_“…SUGAR, MILK, AND EGGS…”_

_Standard cake stuff. The kid was sent off presumably to grab the ingredients. Though with their moseying pace and lack-luster participation, their actual drive was unknown. They had probably been voluntold. When they finally dragged the ingredients back, noise exploded, louder than before._

_“…PERFECT…! ALL… INGREDIENTS… WAIT…!”_

_The child hesitated. Though, it seemed more out of bored exasperation than anything else. A chainsaw rose up from behind the counter, connected to the box by tubes._

_“…A HUMAN SOUL…!”_

_The box buzzed as it inches forward, the chainsaw snarling. The child stood unperturbed. The kid was going to lose their SOUL! How could they be so calm? …was losing your SOUL not that bad? But they were going to get killed by a_ chainsaw! _Even if losing your SOUL wasn’t bad, being chainsaw-murdered probably was!_

 

Then, the kitchen was gone. Kris was flat on their face on the carpeted bedroom. They shuttered. Numbly they felt themselves dragged to their feet. Not a single thought crossed through their head as they shambled to the center of the room. There was a hesitation. Then, Kris’ feet were dragged across the floor until they were merely a yard away from an old beaten birdcage in an old beaten wagon.

Kris’ hand was slowly raised. Then, without warning, it burst into his chest–literally. Kris had gotten punched or hit a few times–bad pranks sometimes caused weird reactions, so did tumbling down stairs in laundry baskets–but that was _nothing_ compared to this. Kris let out a tight, choked shriek of agony as their hand plunged straight into their chest. Weirdly enough, nothing felt… _physical._ It was as if Kris’ hand was plunged into warm jelly. Their fingers gripped something weirdly warm and physical. Suddenly, in the hand now held before them was a SOUL. No wound was left behind; in fact, the clothes weren’t even torn. The hand was clean and dry as if nothing had happened. Kris let out a small wheeze, bowing his head in exhaustion. He chucked the SOUL as hard as he could into the birdcage. The beaten thing shuttered and snapped shut, trapping his SOUL inside.

Kris shambled to the middle of the room, ignoring the shutters of pain that rippled through their body. Then, they stopped. Slowly, their other arm extended, and their hand opened, fingers splaying and then contracting and splaying again. Then, something silver appeared. They gripped something that materialized in their hand.

_A knife._

A weird grin spread across their features and Kris tipped their head. One of their scarlet eyes gleamed in the light. The SOUL shuttered, fluttering weakly like an injured, exhausted bird vainly trying to escape but instead only quickening its last breaths.

Kris stared at it and the smile he held widened.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

Light filtered into the gleaming kitchen. Ingredients splattered the place, but it was mostly contained. However, the mess could easily be forgiven for, sitting proudly on the table, was a decorated cake. Kris stood before it, grinning a wide, unnatural grin and wielding a knife. The weapon hovered for a few seconds near the cake before sinking deep into the confection.

Large, fuzzy foot steps trod down the stairs. “Kris! What ever are you doing up so early? …and with a cake? Oh, did you bake that yourself?”

Kris’ grin faded until it was his signature quiet-kid, semi-smile. He nodded at her and drew out a slice of cake.

Toriel chuckled. “It’s a bit early to be eating cake… oh but you spent so much time on it!” She admired the pretty details, even down to the sloppy marks of a beginner. “I remember when your brother made cakes for us all. He made every one of your birthday cakes. Oh! I should take a picture and we can send it to him! I’m sure he’ll get a kick out of that!”

With that, Toriel hugged Kris and held the camera up. _Click!_

Toriel hummed as she clipped the picture to an e-mail.

 

_Dear Asriel,_

_Asriel! Kris got up early to make this delicious cake! It looks so good and they’re so proud of themself. It is still early, but I think we can “send a text” on how it tastes. Kris poured their heart and SOUL into it, it seems! Kris got up while I was asleep to bake it! ]: )_

_~Sincerely,_

_Toriel_

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one to be reminded of Mettaton and his "Human SOUL cake" after Kris tore out his SOUL, can I?
> 
> I tried so hard to make it look serious in the beginning...
> 
> Also, canon UT!Frisk being their usual insubordinate self in the face of danger! Haha
> 
> Also, also... I was supposed to submit this tomorrow... but I got impatient. Haha I'll just post my Undertale one tomorrow instead.


End file.
